Kim Myung Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Myung Min *'Nombre:' 김명민 / Kim Myung Min *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Familia: '''Esposa (Lee Kyung Mi) e hija (Jae Ha) *'Agencia:' MY Entertainment Dramas *Miracle that We Met (KBS2, 2018) *Roots of the Throne (SBS, 2015-2016) *A New Leaf (MBC,2014) *The King of Dramas (SBS,2012) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *White Tower (MBC, 2007) *Bad Family (SBS, 2006) *Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin (KBS1, 2004-2005) *More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) *Father & Son (SBS, 2000) *Some Like It Hot (MBC, 2000) *Look Back in Anger (KBS2, 2000 ) *Kaist (SBS, 1999) Películas * The Battle of Jangsari (2019) * Monstrum (2018) * Detective K: Secret of the Bloodsucking Demon (2018) * A Day (2017) * VIP (2017) * Pandora (2016) * Proof of Innocence (2016) * Detective K: Secret of Lost Island (2015) * Kang Ho's Childbirth Story (2014) * Spy (2012) * Deranged (2012) * Pacemaker (2012) * Detective K: Secret Of Virtuous Widow (2010) * Man of Vendetta (2010) * Closer to Heaven (2009) * Open City (2008) * Wide Awake (2007) * Into The Mirror (2003) * Sorum (2001) Anuncios *'2010:' Cheonjiyang Ginseng Steamed Red" *'2010:' SKtelink "00700" (International call service) "Prince", "Department Store Sale" *'2010:' Oral-B "OQ campaign" (OQ=Oral care Quotient) and Cross Action Toothbrush *'2009:' LIG Construction "Liga" *'2009:' LIG Insurance "I'm A Woman", "I'm A Kid" *'2009:' Cheonjiyang Ginseng Steamed Red "Hypnotist" *'2009:' SKtelink "00700" (International call service) *'2009:' Oral-B "OQ campaign" (OQ=Oral care Quotient) and Cross Action Toothbrush *'2008:' Lancôme *'2008:' LIG Insurance (The 50th Commemoration of the Founding "Hope Symphony") *'2008:' Orion, "Dr. You" *'2008:' LIG Insurance (Eps. Husband, Wife, Kid) *'2008:' ShinChang Construction "Viva Family" (Eps.: Swimming Pool, Ice-Rink) *'2007:' National Election Commission, "Clean Election" and "Policy Election" *'2007:' Oral-B, "Triumph" *'2007:' National Pension Service *'2007:' Kia Motors, "Lotze" *'2007:' Hankuk Yakult, "Kuppers" *'2007:' ShinChang Construction, "Viva Family" *'2007:' LIG Insurance (Eps.: Zoo, Happiness Every day) *'2006:' National Pension Service *'2006:' LIG Insurance (Eps.: Launching) *'2005:' NamYang Construction, "NamYang HuTon" *'2005:' Credit Counseling and Recovery Service *'2005:' LG Insurance (Eps.: Family, L-Flower) *'2004:' LG Insurance (Eps.: Birth, Court) *'1999:' LG Electronics, "CU" *'1999:' Doosan, "Chung-ha" *'1999:' Korea Electronic Power Corporation (KEPCO) *'1998:' SK Pharma Co., "Trast" Videos Musicales * Lee Jung Bong - Landscape (2001) *Lee Kyung Sub - Blue (1999) Reconocimientos *'2018 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Ra Mi Ran (Miracle that We Met) *'''2018 KBS Drama Awards: Daesang (Miracle that We Met) *'2018 KBS Drama Awards: '''Netizen Popularity *'2015 Korean Movie Star Awards (STAR-Focus):' Top Star por Detective K: Secret of Lost Island *'2009 The 30th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actor por Closer to Heaven *'2009 The 46th Daejong Film Awards:' Mejor Actor por Closer to Heaven *'2009 The 46th Daejong Film Awards:' Netizen's Choice Award por Closer to Heaven *'2009 The 36th Korea Broadcasting Association Awards: Mejor Actor por Beethoven Virus *'2009 The 21st Producers Awards of Korea: '''Mejor Actuación por Beethoven Virus *'2009 The 45th PaekSang Arts Awards: 'Mejor actor de TV por Beethoven Virus *'2008 MBC Drama Awards: 'Gran Premio por Beethoven Virus *'2008 The 9th Broadcaster Awards: 'Mejor Actuación por Beethoven Virus *'2008 The 3rd Korea Drama Festival: 'Gran Premio por Beethoven Virus *'2008 The 20th Producers Awards of Korea: Mejor Actuación por White Tower *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor por White Tower *'2007 The 43rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor actor de TV porWhite Tower *'2007 The 20th Grime Awards:' Mejor Actor *'2006 The 33rd Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor Talento por Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin *'2006 The 18th Producers Awards of Korea:' Mejor Actuación por Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio PD Bad Family *'2005 The 18th Grime Awards: '''Mejor Actor Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin *'2005 KBS Drama Awards: Gran Premio Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin *'''2005 The 6th Korea Visual Arts Festival: Premio Fotogenico *'2004 The 4th KBS Right Language Awards: 'Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin *'2001 The 2nd Pusan Film Critics Association Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor Sorum *'2001The 4th Director's Cut Awards: 'Mejor Nuevo Actor Sorum *'2000 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor Some Like It Hot Enlaces *HanCinema Galería Kim Myung Min.jpg Kim Myung Min2.png Kim Myung Min3.jpg Kim Myung Min5.jpg Kim_Myung_Min1.jpg Kim Myung Min2.jpg Kim Myung Min03.jpg Kim Myung Min4.jpg Categoría:MY Entertainment Categoría:KActor